Sun's Daughter
by xXNessa.MirielXx
Summary: When monster appearances are rumoured around the La Push area, the half-bloods decide to step in, sending a daughter of Apollo who anyway had a history in that area, because honestly, a family get together after years wouldn't be too weird!
1. New Threats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and don't get any money out of writing this story! **

Chapter 1 – New threats; Prudence's POV:

"… therefore we're sending a group to La Push and Forks" the name of La Push jerked me out of my day dreams, reminding me of the cliff jumpers in the area, an area I'd lived in for a while with my Uncle; Sam.

I hadn't heard from my family for ages, the last time I saw them my Uncle was… 15, 10 years younger than my mother, and 7 years older than I was… yup, family get-togethers are awkward for more than the reason that I have my father's typical features, perhaps a slightly darker tan than my siblings, but other than that I showed none of the Quileute features of my heritage.

"Chiron" I called out, glad to catch his attention for once, normally preferring to keep myself out of the spotlight unless it has something to do with music. "I've got family there… so would it be possible for me to go? I mean, unlike you I'd have an excuse to be going to a rainy place when I could stay in a nice warm and sunny place like this…"

Trailing off I tried to let the thought of it linger, somehow nervous as I waited, biting my lip as I saw him seriously considering it, that's when I decided I could add another thing onto my suggestion.

"I also know my way around, can ask if I can live with my Uncle and at the same time keep a look out for monsters…"

"You'll have to go to school" someone called out, causing me to gulp.

"Ok… school isn't really that bad, is it?" my idea of an almost family reunion was going to be the death of me, I knew that somehow… it was a sort of lingering feeling in the back of my head.

Oh well, La Push wasn't that bad from memory. In fact I think I remember liking it… but then again I was 9 at the time…

Oh good gods I was dead.

O.o

A week had passed by; I'd already sent a letter to Uncle Sam and received a reply. He'd spoken to his fiancée (he had a fiancée?) and she'd decided she'd also like to meet more of his family, so within the past 3 days packing my things, like clothes and toiletries mainly.

Also I made sure I'd packed enough material to make more arrows, had hidden my bow and quiver, and was bringing a 2 daggers and a sword, let's just say my siblings insisted though they knew I'd be disarmed within… perhaps… 5 seconds?

Yeah, that sounds just about right!

Now though, I found myself in front of what I guessed would be considered a small house, though I considered it to seem rather large. Then again I was used to sharing a cabin about as big as that house with my 19 siblings; 11 brothers and 8 sisters.

I found myself being lead out of the car, still in my normal attire of skinny-leg jeans and my orange camp shirt, immediately aware that my shirt would stick out here, so much it really isn't funny, but then again I anyway stood out like a sore thumb whenever I came here.

"Well little sis, you sure this is the place? I told you I could find a place here and bring a couple of the others here as well. Knowing Chiron we might do that anyway" my brother's concerned voice broke through my thoughts leaving me to think; did I really want this? Well I was here now, in a letter that I sent asking for a family reunion, it was too late to call this off, and he should know that by now as well.

"He's family as well… and you always suggested I make up with my family like some of the others are Will, don't forget that!" I reprimanded my older brother, punching his shoulder lightly before putting on a stern impression. "I can't pull out now"

My brother nodded, seeming to give thought to the matter like I had done, before nodding in approval at my decision, it was moments like this I always seemed to crave from my older siblings.

"Well, good to know ya"

"Nice to have known ya too" I said, horribly imitating his Texan accents, mockingly saluting and bowing before him, earning myself a wack over the back of the head, though pulled into a hug afterwards anyway.

"Be careful, ya don't know what ya gettin' into" Will whispered, into my ear, grudgingly picking up the sports bag I managed to fit all my things in, minus weapons which might I say are wonderfully easy to hide as 'bobby pins' and what not!

Knocking on the door I waited, my brother with his arm around my shoulders, a 5 year difference which made him think of me as his 'baby' sister, brothers were sometimes just wonderful like that!

When the door opened I was met by the figure of my uncle, 20 years old now if my calculations weren't off… and before you doubt my mathematical ability, I'm not that stupid, I think I know what 13 + 7 is, it honestly isn't that difficult, accept perhaps for some of the Ares kids, but remember, I didn't say anything, never said that they could understand simply English or Maths, wouldn't dare under estimate their ability now would I?

"Well darlin', I'll be seeing ya round, give a call if ya change ya mind about all this" Will said suggestively, waving at the house that my uncle seemed to reside in now, handing me my bags and giving me a kiss on the forehead before I watched him depart in the car, which he wouldn't drive for long, yup, he'd probably revert back to chariot before long. What could I say, all of us are relatively old school, chariots and horses!

"Uncle Sam" I breathed shakily, trying to keep my voice neutral. He no longer seemed like the person he was at 15, though my memory wasn't all that clear I knew he'd changed quite a lot. Now he still towered above me at 6' at least, I wasn't too good with measurements. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, only shorts and his once carefree expression was sterner somehow, I didn't know how to explain it. Maybe it was just that my memories were too fuzzy… that would be a possibility.

"Prudence" him saying my name was strange, smiling slightly trying to ease the awkward tension I tried to start a different topic.

"So, is Leah here? All I heard is I'd be living you and your fiancée" I questioned, vaguely remembering that Leah was dating my Uncle last time I came around. Almost immediately something changed, a tenser air seeming to surround us.

"We broke up" he basically snapped. "I'm engaged to Emily, you'll meet her soon; she just went shopping"

As soon as he mentioned Emily he calmed down, leaving me to question whether or not he was bi-polar, though I decided I'd tread lightly, not speaking as we sat down in the living room, waiting for her to return, and I must say I was truly hoping that would get rid of the awkward air, otherwise I'd be calling my brother back sooner than I hoped, leaving them to think me dependent on them as 'usual'.

Instead we waited in the awkward silence, my ADHD basically trying to kill me as I fidgeted, jumping at all noises and starting to act paranoid, seemingly to my Uncle's amusement. I actually think that I saw a hint of a smile on his face as I leapt up, immediately into a defensive position, thanking the lords I hadn't pulled out my weapons. The temptation to do so in situations as these were large for us as half-bloods and it wasn't helping that nothing was happening!

Eventually though, the door opened, a lady walking in. Her hair partially covering her face, her skin showing that she too came from a background of someone from one of these 'tribes'. Her black hair was relatively long, shining beautifully. In fact, she looked extremely beautiful, from what I could see so far with flawless copper skin and straight hair that I could almost kill for simply to be different from my siblings, but when she turned to the light, I was shocked slightly.

Half her face was covered in scars from some sort of… animal, something I wouldn't really expect from people here, though considering my background, and the range of scars on my back and stomach area, I got over it rather quickly.

"Hello, I'm Prudence" I introduced myself, leaping up to greet her, anything to get rid of the tension; honestly you could almost cut through it all with a knife!

Not that I'd want to try it though…

"I'm Emily" she said, extending her hand, half her face smiling. "I see you've met Sam, come on, I'll show you around" almost immediately any awkward feelings left, though Uncle Sam was staring at her in a way that I found rather creepy, though immediately showed how much he loved (or possible adored) her. Unlike my uncle she was relatively… welcoming, almost like my mother had once been to me I guess.

Perhaps this entire thing would work out all right, I couldn't help to hope know could I?

"So this will be your room" she said, finishing her tour of the house. "It's rather small, but I guess it won't be too bad and we can always fit a bit more in"

She'd obviously noticed how small my bag seemed to be, and I couldn't blame her, but as the door to the room opened I gasped in surprise. Sure, I guess it may not have been all that big, but it was certainly surprising in the size, a single bed pushed up to the wall, a desk near the window with books and pencils ideal for sketching and a wardrobe also located next to the window; though thankfully not in front of it.

"I get this all to myself?" She nodded in amusement at the question. "It's beautiful, I love it! And it's not even small, it's rather large actually!"

"Glad you like it… it's almost time for dinner, the rest of the boys should be over by then… the girls will probably come with them so that'll buy you some time to get settled in and unpack. You can come down if you want, but if not I'll come and get you just before dinner's ready to make sure you actually get something!"

Ending her sentence it seemed she saw a lot of humour in what she said, though I didn't understand it, though I nodded, and as soon as she walked out closing the door behind her, I got to work unpacking.

Within 10 minutes I'd unpacked, as all I brought was 14 shirts and about 5 pairs of pants… even a yellow dress, and I'd managed to get dressed into a pair of black jeans and a silver tank top, which strangely reminding me of what the huntresses wear nowadays.

From downstairs I heard a sudden start of activity.

Well, I'd met my uncle, his fiancée, gotten all my things together and admired the view… so now I had one last thing on my checklist; meet the so called guys and girls who should be here now.

**A/N**

**Ok, considering I have no clue what I'm doing, for once I'm leaving you the decision over what's going to happen; send in your reviews and mention which pairing you'd like, including vampires. **

**For imprint story I won't do: Jacob Black or Sam Uley**

**For Vampire love story I won't write: Edward, Aro, Marcus, Caius or Nahuel **

**So please send reviews in as I have previously mentioned I have no clue what I'm writing and please tell me what you think about it! **


	2. Homecoming

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry it took literally forever but here's chapter two, after an interesting conversation with my pen pal and the latest review I've finally decided on the pairing so thanks guys **

Chapter 2 – Homecoming; Prudence's POV:

Gulping I looked in the mirror on my wall again. Consciously I tugged at my singlet, though I was used to tops that were tighter than this was. What was wrong with me? I'd never really felt this nervous before, perhaps once or so when I was being introduced to my siblings… and the first time on the archery range but this was completely different!

Sighing again I pulled my hair out of its tight bun, which somehow made it fall to my waist despite the curls reminding me it was probably time to cut it, and putting a smile on my face that might make me look at least 14 or 15, children of Apollo weren't exactly known for looking their age, my bust made sure of that! On the bright side getting rid of a serious expression took a bit of age off me.

Slowly I made my way to the door, hearing the creek of one of the floor boards. I'd have to work out where all the creeks were soon! Pausing, I reached out toward the door, a slight clank as I touched the door handle. I froze again. Laughter rang out from downstairs.

"Prudence, just come down here everyone's getting hungry!" my uncle called upstairs, followed by another bout of laughter. Fighting my blush I ran a hand through my hair, purposely messing the curls up before I finally opened the door, wincing at the way it creaked open.

"On my way Sam" I called back. Going through a breathing exercise I ran down the stairs quickly before jumping off the last few steps around the corner, landing on my toes softly. "Hey, I'm Prue" I said before looking up.

And froze again, all of them were so similar to my Uncle, like my siblings were to me! And all of them seemed to tower above me so far. This was going to suck. What I found strange was how they all also looked older than I was told they would be, teens the youngest a few months my elder yet the youngest seemed maybe 16 or so? Most of them looked easily as though they were in their early to mid twenties for Hades sake!

There was silence. They obviously hadn't expected this either. After all, everyone here except me had the same dark skin and black hair. Me? Not so much!

Avoiding eye contact I smiled at them anyway, rolling on and off of my heels before I heard a loud bang in the kitchen. Without thinking I quickly escaped the glances and went to help Emily, who had a giant bowl full of eggs?

"How much to they eat?" I questioned suspiciously, I didn't want heaps of food forced down my throat, and who would? Especially that many eggs! All I got in answer was laughter as she cracked a few more eggs, stirring them in as well. This would have to be the biggest omelette I ever saw! Shaking my head I thought it best not to have an answer.

"Can you pass the pepper?" she asked, still stirring the eggs in with other stuff. My eyes scanned the room, though at first I didn't see anything. "The white cylinder with Pepper written on it"

Oh gods save me.

Eventually I found something with a label that looked like it said _ihtew erpepp_ and simply guess that that was it. Handing it over nervously, I bit my lip slightly.

"Thanks" she said, smiling over her shoulder before turning back to the food.

"Um… I might go back out, I don't think I'd be much help… especially not in a kitchen… if you get hurt give a call" it was true, in a kitchen I was horrid, but then again I was a talented healer. That's what I get for being a daughter of Apollo! If I was a daughter of Demeter, I'd fit in, and I'd be a good cook on top of that!

I walked into the room again, largely regretting my decision to wear what I was wearing, after all if none of them were wearing shirts and just shorts, and with Emily wearing shorts and a baggy shirt I don't see why I even thought it would be necessary to wear something like this.

The door opened, revealing the late comers, and an all too familiar yet extremely welcome figure.

"Kim!" I screamed, seeing some of the boys cringe at the pitch most likely as I flung myself at the older girl. I heard a slight laugh come from someone, and grin came back from Kim.

"Prue, I didn't know you were coming back… you should've called!"

"I didn't know I was coming either" I mumbled, winking at her childishly. "It was kinda rushed… and Will's been buggin' me for the past… 5… maybe 6 years about 'making up with family'. Massive hypocrite he is!"

Kim let out a small laugh and I moved myself away from her, allowing her to actually enter the house. Beyond growing taller, I had to say she was still extremely recognizable… which was definitely a good thing and I had to say I loved her hair.

"So… do I get to be introduced to all of you or should I just give you guys numbers now?" I questioned over the top of everyone else, drawing a couple of snickers out of some of them.

Kim managed a slight glare at all of them, obviously thinking something along the lines of 'how couldn't you introduce yourselves yet?' before she sighed shaking her head.

"That's Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob and you should know Sam's Im…" she started pointing them all out before she hesitated. "Girlfriend, Emily" she said quickly, like she was covering her tracks. Because that wasn't very suspicious at all! The glares and insecure looks that people were shooting both her and me also weren't hidden too well, nor were the questioning looks to Sam who gave a discreetly shook his head when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Well I'm Prudence Uley… but then again I already introduced myself so most of you already know me, ya'll can call me Prue" I said smiling before I winked after horribly imitating my brothers accent, trying to hide how nervous these people made me feel. It's pathetic isn't it? I spend my days training to fight monsters, and holidays in the occasional war/battle and here I am scared of a bunch of buff guys while I'm meant to be looking for the monsters that are here in La Push… or Forks… whatever!

I heard them joking, also about how different I was to all of them. I resorted to merely rolling my eyes.

"So sue me, I got my dad's hair… and skin… and eyes… let's just say I have more of him than mum… like most of my siblings actually so can we agree on that?" I asked, crossing my arms and pouting, despite the wink I gave and the grin that was threatening to break through the pout. They settled for laughing… well at least all except Sam did.

"You met your dad?" Sam asked, I hadn't ever told him about that in any of the few letters we ever exchanged. It generally wasn't worth it.

"Briefly" I replied rather bitterly, ignoring the change of looks before I tried to turn the situation. "I was right, he's an idiot and doesn't care, what's new?"

Obviously most people didn't buy my lame joke hung off the end, and by the looks I was getting from Kim and Em, it was obvious that they didn't buy the fact that I didn't care.

"So where have you been living anyway?" Kim asked curiously, she'd always been cool. Sure, she was a bit older than me but she used to be my 'baby-sitter'. Let's rephrase that, she's two years older than me from memory!

"Long island, at a camp set up by my dad and his friends and family… they're way too alike! I guess it's an optional place for our parents to put us if they don't want to deal with us… our dad just doesn't bother so that's why he made it, so the camp director would deal with us, not him. He's a busy man you know, providing me with more siblings" I said rolling my eyes, before muttering. "I love them to bits but I really don't need more…"

"How many siblings do you have?" Kim asked curiously, the smile no longer on her face until I watched another guy look at her in concern before walking over sitting on her other side and putting his arm around her.

"19" I said bluntly, smiling at the thought of our cabin, laughing slightly when I heard someone whistle and looking up at the other guys, realising I hadn't exactly looked at them. By looking in their faces you could tell the differences, which was probably a good sign. That lowered the chances of them being clones, let alone monsters.

But if they were they'd have tried to kill me by now I guess.

I finally let my eyes wander to the last boy, considering they were joking about having families that big. My eyes caught his and I couldn't help noticing that he was staring at me weirdly, and that forced me to stare back accidentally.

Everyone else seemed to realise something was going on, and when he started shaking I could sense the room tense as he simply ran out. Slamming the door behind him, I looked up at my uncle with a questioning look that he returned with an unreadable expression.

What did I do this time?


End file.
